


Hero

by Stephics



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Frenemies, Friendship, Post-Defenders, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephics/pseuds/Stephics
Summary: Matt thanks Frank for saving Karen's life.





	Hero

Frank Castle was on the rooftop of a tall building inspecting the alleys from that angle.

He learned the Gnuccis were buying weapons from russian mercenaries on New York city's waterfront. At the docks, he cleared a suspected cargo ship but failed to find them. He knew he'd find the next lead on this location, but now had his doubts.

Everything seemed to be quiet, no group of his interest have appeared on the neighborhood to commit crimes.

Damn them, he needed to get rid of those bastards that infect the city as soon as possible, and tonight was unlucky. Maybe the next one will succeed in completing the mission...

He was so focused on his duty, that after a long time, realized someone was spying on him from the shadows.  
Quickly, taking the knife he always carried with him, threw it forcefully at his opponent, but the silhouette simply dodged it without any problems and finally came out of hiding.

The ex-marine sighed with annoyance at the knowledge of who it was...

"Easy... Don't wanna fight", assured the masked man, raising his hands as a sign of peace.

"Neither do I... I'm sick of it", he snarled and returned to his former position, turning his back on the vigilante.

"Then what are you doing here? Still looking for trouble? I thought  _The Punisher_  had retired..."

"Oh, I should ask the same thing. I see you're back from the dead", answered in a mocking tone.

"Touché"

"What do you want, _choir boy_?", claim irritably, trying to get back on his target. "Go away!"

"C'mon, Frank! I just want to thank you... For everything you did for Karen", he expressed. "I owe you a big one"

"It was nothing", responded abruptly, without taking sight off his monocular.

"But it meant a lot to me!", Matt added sincerely. "Listen, if something had happened to Karen 'cause I wasn't there for her, I'd never have forgiven myself..." His voice broke and was on the verge of tears when he imagined the worst, but repressed it because he wouldn't let Frank discover his weak spot, though he already knew. "I— I don't know what I'd have been able to do"

Castle rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, instead, let him keep talking. "And you sacrificed yourself to save her without asking for anything in return... You're a _hero_!"

"Oh, please! Don't bullshit me!", he shook his head and let out a heavy breath. "I consider her part of my family, that's all", admitted quietly. "I couldn't let her get in more trouble"

"For real?", Matt was glad to count on him and knowing that Frank began to open his heart to his loved ones, was comforting.

"You heard what I said!", he kept acting like a tough guy. 

Murdock smiled, he always knew deep inside Castle was such a good man.  
"I'd do the same for you, too", the blind one got close enough to squeeze his left shoulder, as a way of showing gratitude. "I just want you to keep that in mind"

"A-ha"

"But—"

"Ugh, here we go..."

"I'm still not in favor of your methods... And now that I'm back, I won't allow you keep murdering", he sentenced, taking his gun to throw it far away and dispose of it, at least for this time.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm anxious for you to try", he challenged.  "Meanwhile, you can take charge of the sea of blood I left yesterday on the pier"

"I can't let you start another war. Too many people have died, no more"

"You can't do anything to stop me"

Matt gave up and couldn't help but giggle at his obstinate attitude.  
"You're not going to kill me, either. If you were, you'd have done it already"

"You one lucky guy, ya know? How's it you're still alive?", asked.

"I'm blessed", he shrugged. But also didn't know for sure how it happened, so he liked to guess it was a miracle.

"Well, _St. Matthew_. Tell anybody you saw me and now you'll a dead man"

"According to you, I'm already a dead man", he replied, and both started laughing.

"Leave before I regret it!"

"Never change, Frank!", exclaimed as goodbye when he swung to another building with his billy club and then left him alone.

"See ya around, _Red_ "

* * *

Tumblr: [@mcu-heroes](https://mcu-heroes.tumblr.com/) | Versión en Español: [FanFiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12818560/1/AKA-Gimme-a-break) 

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the chemistry between these two characters! Hope they will be together once again, even if it's on a tiny cameo.  
> It'd be a pity if they never meet again...
> 
> Until next time! ❤


End file.
